


Bulletproof

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Possible Character Death, Pre-Despair School, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few more minutes, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

The now empty halls were utterly and completely silent, other than the sound of heavy breathing and gasping. He clutched his hand to his side as he leaned against the wall, where the bullet had entered, in an attempt to stop the blood or at the very least slow it down. Though he was shaking, with his free hand Togami pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing in a number he knew better than his own. In case he didn't make it, he needed to... He put the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring. Please pick up, please pick up... No answer. He supposed he'd just have to leave a voicemail- He felt his phone vibrate, and saw his boyfriend was calling. Oh, thank god. He was relieved to hear his voice again. 

"You called?" Naegi's voice answered from the other side, sounding unconcerned. He had been at home sick that week by chance, and he didn't seem to know that their school had been shot up.

"Hey, Makoto. Are you doing alright?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady as to not give away the fact he'd been injured. It was hard to concentrate on both his words and controlling how he sounded, but he had to do it. He didn't want him to worry, there was still a chance he'd live and didn't want to cause any panic.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the flu, you don't need to worry so much! Still, I'm glad you called anyways." He could tell that Naegi was smiling, even without seeing him. He had always loved his smile... Seeing it always made his day, though it's not like he'd ever admit that. "Shouldn't you be in class though? It's definitely not lunchtime yet."

"...I'm in the bathrooms right now." He hastily thought up the excuse, hoping he bought it. The dead quiet made that a little hard to believe, but it seemed that Naegi didn't notice the silence in the background. "Anyways, I was just calling to check up on you."

"Well that was awfully sweet of you!" The brunette laughed, and Byakuya felt himself smile weakly. He was glad he'd been able to hear that again, as he might never have gotten the chance to had he not picked up. He started to laugh with him, just a little, even though it shot unbearable pain through him every time. His laughs soon faded into coughs, and he could hear Makoto's worried voice. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, um... Maybe I got sick from you? That's probably it..." His voice was starting to get somewhat raspy, and his breathing was becoming unsteady. He needed to hang up soon, but... He couldn't. Not now. He wanted to keep talking, to keep hearing Naegi's cheery voice...

"Haha! I guess that would make sense! Well, I hope you get better soon too!" Naegi giggled. He was getting light-headed... He was going to pass out on the phone if this kept up. Just a little longer, just a few more minutes, he needed just a little longer. He wanted to stay just a little longer, please... 

"....Hey, Makoto?" He asked, knowing the call was going to end soon, either it be from him passing out or hanging up before that happened. His mouth tasted metallic, had he started coughing up blood? He didn't really know, his vision was starting to go in and out of focus as well... Was this how it was going to end for him? He didn't want to leave yet, he had been so happy, Naegi had been so happy, his friends were happy, too... Right when everything had finally been perfect in his life, it was going to be gone. That happiness was going to leave for Naegi after this, that wasn't fair. It wasn't right. 

"What is it?" 

"Do you love me, Makoto?" He heard him giggle from the other side. Right, what kind of question was that? They'd been together for almost a year now, so of course... He remembered their first date like it was yesterday. Naegi had given him a book, one that they had both read and enjoyed, and highlighted words all throughout the book, things like 'I love you', and 'I want to be with you', and as cheesy as it was it had most certainly won him over. They had gone out to a local cafe to get some coffee that Friday, nothing too romantic but it had still meant a lot. 

"Of course I love you! Why, were you worried I didn't anymore?" 

He smiled again at that. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, and he did his best to blink them back. Now really wasn't the time to be choking up... He couldn't help but think back on all those memories they had together, even in this situation. The first time they'd kissed; a little clumsy and awkward, definitely not the kind of perfect kiss they'd imagined, but memorable all the same. The first time they'd slept together; limbs intertwined as they gently cuddled under the sheets, not a word needed to express how they felt. Studying together, holding hands, comforting each other, all of it was going to be gone too early... 

"That's all I needed to hear. I love you too." He coughed again, getting dizzier. "Thank you, Naegi. For everything. I really mean it." 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine, trust me. I have to go now, I'll see you after school." 

"Alright, see ya!" 

He heard the phone hang up with a click, and he set his phone down on the floor. Was his vision blurry from the tears, or from the blood loss? He didn't know. He didn't care. He wasn't going to get a happy ending, but he'd gotten a happy beginning, and an even better middle, so he supposed it was okay... He could hear sirens approaching from outside, and at last everything faded from sight, and he fell to the floor.


End file.
